


Happy Birthday Marimo

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super extra cutesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble for a certain Marimo's birthday! Very mild spoilers for some stuff around the time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Marimo

Sanji sauntered into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and humming a tune absentmindedly. So often he was in a hurry, needing to get dinner on the table or protecting his precious fridge from Luffy’s prying hands, but today he could take his time. Dinner wasn’t for hours and he would have more than enough time to make a little something special before that. Plus, he had bribed Brook with a special blend of tea to distract Luffy for a few hours. He could dimly hear the musician now, playing a lively tune on his violin.

Sanji browsed through the pantry for a few things in specific. Matcha caught his eye first, then almond extract (hand made, of course), and black sesame seeds. He gathered up a pile of more usual baking ingredients and set them out on the counter to get to work.

As he carefully measured and mixed, his mind wandered. He thought of the first time he met the Strawhats. Zoro’s resolve to fight Mihawk, and the scar his chest still bore from it. Sharing drinks after Drum Island, both relieved to be getting out of the cold. The feeling of Zoro’s hilt colliding with his side to protect him from Kuma’s fury. Feeling his chest pound as he watched him obliterate an army on Fishman Island. Sanji shook his head to clear this thoughts, and poured a few cups of boiling water into the bowl he was working with. He stirred the ingredients carefully and then poured the mixture slowly into round pans.

He slid them into the oven and set his sights on toasting the black sesame seeds. He tossed them in a pan, thinking of pulling together a buttercream. His mind shifted to planning meals as he whisked the frosting together. They were running low on meat, but there were some sea king steaks in the deep freezer he could pull out, and he knew that there were some carrots he should use quickly before they went bad. As he ticked off meals one by one in his head, the timer went off for the cakes. He pulled them gingerly out of the oven and tested them quickly with a toothpick. Perfect.

He sat by a little open porthole to take a smoke break and watched Zoro train outside. A breeze ruffled his fuzzy green hair and he swung a ridiculous weight overhead for what must have been the thousandth time. Sanji’s eyes slid down to the swordsman’s chest and he let his mind wander. Before he knew it the timer went off again.

He quickly dragged a knife along the outside of the pans and flipped the little round cakes out onto a plate. He carefully sliced little layers off both, leveling them off, and saved the scraps to make cake pops for Chopper and Luffy. Maybe he could make them to look like his captain and the little reindeer…they would like that. Sanji hummed a bit as he spread the finished frosting carefully between layers and on top, leaving the sides free to show the beautiful deep green color of the cake and to avoid too much frosting. He sprinkled the remaining sesame seeds on top and leaned back to appreciate his work.

He glanced out the window to see Zoro laid out on Sunny’s grassy deck, his arms behind his head and his chest still heaving from training so hard. Sanji lit another cigarette, lifted the cake, and strolled outside into the sunshine.

He leaned over the swordsman, who’s eyes were closed, and nudged him with his foot.

“What is it, ero-cook?” he growled, and turned away from him. Sanji kicked him more roughly in the ribs and Zoro consented to open his good eye.

“Happy Birthday, stupid Marimo,” Sanji said with a small smile.

“I don’t like sweets,” Zoro said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes again.

“You’ll eat this one and like it, or else,” Sanji grumbled and plopped the cake on his lap.

Zoro sat up and looked at it for a minute, and Sanji threw a fork at him, which he caught with ease.

“Fine,” Zoro said, and took a bite. He grunted slightly, and Sanji could tell it was to his taste.

He knew what his crew liked, after all. That was his job as a cook.

Sanji lowered himself next to the swordsman and they sat in the cool breeze in silence for a while. Zoro eating and Sanji looking out to sea.

“Thank you,” he finally said, empty plate and fork discarded and his head leaned back against the mast.

“Was it good?” Sanji asked, a smirk on his face.

“It was alright,” Zoro said, and Sanji elbowed him roughly.

“It was good,” Zoro corrected and Sanji smiled. His heart pounded as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the swordman’s lips.

“Happy Birthday, Zoro,” he said softly as they parted, faces flushed and pulses racing.


End file.
